Al!
by AliceNekozawa
Summary: This Fanfiction is about the new girl in town, meeting a handsome detective, a clone, and a daring she-cat,


**Ok so this is like my first Fanfic in like…months maybe a year? Idk. Ok so this is about the new girl in town, Alice (my oc), who has met the she-cat, Rachel (Rae/ Misery. This is also featured when me and my bestie Role Played with each other. (see PurpleDragon6)), and a handsome detective, Harley (from Case-Closed: One Truth Prevails). Alice has a secret… a BIG secret that only Harley, Rae, Ava, Kaito know.(Also see Ava and Kaito from PurpleDragon6) Hope u like this fanfic **

"It's a new town, and a new home. I'll find away", said Alice, who was wearing an Al! cut-off tee, a black tank top, and faded blue-jeans, as she walked through the neighborhood park across from suburban 2-story home. "Gonna be hard…but I'll try my best. Hopefully they're fans of me." Alice found a park bench and sat down while a little girl sat down next to her. "Hi there", said the girl who looked as if she's 12 years old with semi-long hair with a white streak in her bangs. "My names Rachel, but you can call me Rae! And that's my friend, Harley! What's your name?" Rae pointed her finger to a boy playing football with some other teenage boys. He was good-looking for a guy who plays with a 12-year-old. "My name's Alice. It's nice to meet you, Rachel", said Alice as her voice cracked a little. "Would you like to hang out with me and Harley?", asked Rae with a big grin on her face. It looked like she had a fang, but Alice couldn't be sure. "Of course", said Alice a little blankly. She wasn't too on with hanging out with a 12 and 16-year-old, but seeing Harley smile was the most gorgeous thing she's ever seen.

Rae ran over to Harley and talked with him and they both looked at Alice, then back to each other, and smiled. Rae ran back over to Alice and said, "It's fine with Harley! So do you want to go over to our place?" Alice was a little nervous about going to a stranger's house, even though it was just a little girl and a teenage boy. She looked at her house and saw her black kitten in the window, then back at Rae whose face was beaming with joy and hope. Alice couldn't refuse, so she nodded yes. "But I need to go and feed my kitten." She pointed to her cat in the windowsill. "Okay! We'll meet you back here", Rae said happily. Alice left for her house and walked in and fed her cat. "Wow. No matter how much I try to say no, I just can't. Oh well. Whatever. It doesn't really matter. She walked out of her house and ran across the street to the park where she left Rae and Harley. "Hey guys I can't really come over. I got a call from a friend and he asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him. I had to say yes because he's moving tonight after the movie. Is it ok it I take a rain-check?" "Sure", said Harley and Rae in unison. "Ok. Thanks. Bye." Alice ran back to her house nervously. That was such an obvious lie. She could've said she didn't want to hang out with them, but she made other plans. If only she had the time to do both.

But Alice had something more important to do...she had to preform for millions of fans in the stands of the Star Concert arena. It was going to be fun...you know for the people who could actually afford it. Alice lookedd through her purse. "Crap", she said looking at the giant hole in her side pocket where she kept her concert tickets. "They must've fallen out of my purse by mistake. I need those to get in." Alice ran to the park again and saw Rae and Harley looking at the Al! concert tickets. _Ugh...how am I going to get those back? _She thought. _ Without those tickets, the guy up front won't let me in to my own concert! _She walked over to Rae and Harley, who were over by the swings, and told them that she needed the tickets back, or atleast one of them. "Why should we let you have these? We found them on the ground", said Harley. "So I can get in to the concert. Even though me and Al! are good friends, I need the concert ticket to get in. Otherwise the guy at the front will kick me out", explained Alice. Harley handed one of the three Al! tickets back to Alice and walked away, forcing Rae to follow after him. "We'll see you at the concert, Alice", said Rae, who was now being tugged away by her shirt collar.

"Yeah", Alice said quietly. "Guess you will."


End file.
